Flooring materials are used in a wide variety of applications including flooring for homes and other buildings, flooring for stairs and other structural elements, and flooring for mobile applications, such as, boats, trailers and other vehicles. The characteristics of the ideal flooring material for a particular application may depend on the type of objects that will be placed on the flooring and the anticipated environment in which the flooring will be used. In the case of flooring for an automobile trailer, for example, the flooring may be used to hold heavy cargo, such as automobiles, construction equipment and storage containers, and may be exposed to the open environment for long periods of time. Wood planks are often used on trailers to provide a light weight and replaceable flooring onto which cargo can be placed. However, it has been found that traditional wood planks have certain disadvantages when used as flooring.